Adoption
by Ocee
Summary: À chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce mot quelque part ou qu'elle l'entendait, un frisson la parcourait. Désagréable. Dérangeant. Même des années après… Le poids de la culpabilité. xX Concours AvC thème 5 Xx


**Adoption**

* * *

**Note **: Ce texte était ma participation au thème 5 de la première édition du concours-marathon « À vos claviers » de Saam et Extraa sur HPF. A chaque thème, en peu de temps, il fallait pondre un texte selon des contraintes données.

Thème 5. – « ADOPTION »

Rappel des règles :

- Votre texte fera 1000 mots +/- 10%  
- Il est interdit de reprendre un des personnages principaux de vos participations aux thèmes précédents  
- L'adoption doit se faire dans le monde d'HP. Un Sorcier peut néanmoins adopter un moldu et vice-versa mais il faut qu'on retrouve l'univers d'HP.  
- Votre personnage peut tout adopter (mode de vie, croyance, animal.. blablabla)

Texte fini à l'arrache pour ne pas louper mon train. J'ai eu trop de mal avec ce thème et je n'ai eu que cette idée qui me satisfaisait XD Première fois que j'écris sur ce perso...

**Disclaimer :** personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction

* * *

Adoption.

Elle frémit, resserrant son châle autour de ses épaules. Refermant l'ouvrage dans lequel elle avait lu ce mot pour mieux le poser loin d'elle.

Adoption.

À chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce mot quelque part ou qu'elle l'entendait, un frisson la parcourait. Désagréable. Dérangeant. Même des années après… Le poids de la culpabilité.

Alors, comme à chaque fois, elle s'efforça aussitôt de le chasser à grands coups de pensées raisonnables et rationnelles.

Cette réaction était inexplicable. Elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle était déjà bien généreuse d'avoir accepté, de _l_'avoir accepté. Honnêtement, qui l'aurait fait à part elle, à sa place, vu les circonstances ? Elle ne comptait peut-être pas parmi les plus altruistes mais elle ne faisait certainement pas partie des plus égoïstes.

Malgré son aversion pour ceux qui l'avaient engendré, malgré ce qu'il allait devenir à coup sûr, malgré ce que pouvait bien en penser son mari, et ce qu'en diraient les autres… elle l'avait accueilli. Dans sa maison. Dans sa _famille_. Dans sa vie.

Alors, oui, peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas élevé comme son propre fils. Peut-être qu'elle s'était montrée plus dure envers lui, plus sèche et peu maternelle, surtout à mesure que les années passaient. Mais elle n'avait rien demandé ! Cet enfant, elle ne l'avait pas voulu, pas désiré… elle n'en voulait même pas ! Elle l'avait accepté malgré elle parce que… par charité. Parce que ce n'était qu'un bébé. Et qu'elle n'était pas un monstre, _elle_. Parce qu'elle croyait à la menace qui planait au-dessus de lui aussi et parce qu'elle se disait qu'elle le devait… au moins essayer… en souvenir. En souvenir…

Avait-elle eu les meilleures intentions ? Il était hors de question qu'elle s'interroge à ce sujet ! Hors de question qu'on ose la lui poser, cette question. Bien sûr que oui ! C'était pour cette raison aussi, qu'elle avait accepté. Pour le faire entrer dans le droit chemin. Quel meilleur dessein ? C'était pour lui, et non pour elle qu'elle avait fait ce choix. Personne ne pourrait lui opposer le contraire. Quels arguments pourraient être donnés en ce sens ? Aucun ! Elle les réfuterait tous, la tête haute.

Et malgré le temps et l'argent qu'elle lui avait consacré, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait bien voulu concéder… elle s'était bien rendu compte au fil du temps qu'il était comme ses parents. Irrécupérable. Elle avait eu beau vouloir plus que tout qu'il soit normal, elle avait eu beau s'échiner, il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Il était comme eux. Aussi insolemment différent. Différent d'elle. La narguant chaque jour un peu plus. Sous son propre toit.

Elle serra les dents. Non. Elle ne devait pas aller sur ce terrain glissant. Il était différent d'elle et de tous les gens normaux. Différent des gens biens. Des gens respectables. Des gens qui y arrivaient grâce à leurs efforts, grâce à leur mérite. Sans tours de passe-passe hérités d'on ne sait où. Sans être privilégié. Sans avoir la chance de…

La chance…

Rageusement, elle essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne pleurerait plus. Plus jamais. Pas pour ça. Elle se l'était promis il y a des années. Elle avait enfoui tout ça, l'avait scellé au fond d'elle pour que plus jamais elle n'ait à en souffrir. Elle détestait ce sentiment. Cette impuissance qu'elle ressentait quand il la submergeait…

Alors, elle se leva, bien décidée à mettre tout ça derrière elle une fois de plus. Elle devait être fatiguée, voilà tout. Elle était restée éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit à faire le point sur ce qu'il fallait préparer pour l'accouchement qui n'allait pas tarder. Et à tout ce que cela allait impliquer ensuite !

Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait être grand-mère. Elle avait l'impression que c'était encore hier qu'elle tenait son fils, son tout petit bébé potelé, entre ses bras. Ça avait été un tel bonheur… Elle avait à la fois hâte et peur de tenir à présent son petit-enfant, fille ou garçon. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait une préférence pour une fille. S'_il _n'était pas arrivé dans leur vie sans crier gare, elle se disait que, peut-être, ils auraient essayé d'avoir un deuxième enfant et qu'elle aurait aimé une petite sœur pour son fils. Peut-être…

Mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne, tout ça ! Elle devait tirer un trait et ne penser qu'à l'avenir. À ce petit être, ce nouveau départ. À cet enfant qui était désiré autant par son fils que par sa belle-fille. Elle avait eu un peu de mal avec elle au début mais elle avait finalement réussi à l'accepter, elle aussi. De façon beaucoup plus sincère et effective, en réalité. Parce qu'elle rendait Dudley heureux, elle le voyait bien. Alors, oui, elle avait fait l'effort de _l'adopter_, comme on peut adopter une belle-fille. Et ce n'était pas vraiment un effort au final. Pas comme avec Harry qui lui avait sans cesse rappelé tout ce qu'elle avait pu envier. Puis détester. Pas comme avec Harry que la jalousie lui avait empêché de réellement adopter.


End file.
